The development of displays is now focusing on a more user-friendly interface between human and machine. With the emergence of flat-panel displays, sensing panels have become the main stream and replaced input devices such as keyboards and mice. With the sensing panels, a variety of information equipment products become easier to use. Currently, based on the operation principles, the sensing panels can be roughly divided into capacitive, resistive, and optical sensing panels. The capacitive sensing panels are commonly used in mobile computing devices for its high sensitivity.
Generally speaking, to allow the sensing panel to offer a preferable visual effect, and in consideration of the transmittance and conductivity of sensing electrodes, the sensing electrodes are manufactured with fine grid lines. In other words, the sensing electrodes are formed by mesh-like, intersecting fine lines. However, since conductive lines in the periphery circuit are thicker, disconnection may easily occur in a transition area where lines are changed from finer ones to thicker ones when the finer conductive lines of the sensing electrodes are connected to the thicker conductive lines of the periphery circuit, making a qualified rate and a sensing ability of the sensing panel decrease.